


【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 番外篇

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 论有人听墙角是否能更快达到高潮





	【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 番外篇

加隆的后背摔在床上时心里还有余裕去想，一等舱的床也不过如此，但好歹强过国际刑警总部监狱的那种冷硬床板。  
他的目光越过压住自己的撒加，看向狭窄的舱室里踩上鞋印的沙发、翻倒的椅子、裂纹的镜子和摇摇欲坠的卫生间门，忍不住要笑出声来。国安局肯定要做出赔偿，不知道开给航运公司的支票上会写出什么名目。他右手按着床面，想翻身反制住整个人欺压上来的兄长，但撒加的动作显然更快。  
加隆听见自己耳边有轻微的“咔嗒”一响，右手已经被拷在床柱上，与此同时，相邻舱室的乘客大抵终于忍无可忍，砰砰砰地用力砸了几下隔板。  
加隆咧开嘴无声地笑。他用力扯了扯右手腕，发现束缚住自己的是货真价实的手铐，便从善如流地放弃抵抗：  
“嘘——”他笑着把左手食指竖起放在嘴边，“听听，隔壁在抗议呢。”  
“愿赌服输。”撒加捉住他的手指，将他的左手按在脸侧，“回答我的问题。”

“哇哦~亲爱的局长哥哥，你这么凶巴巴的，我好害怕。”加隆在他身下左右扭动了两下，像在寻找舒服的位置。撒加更用力地压住他的左手，右边的手铐被牵动，发出声响。  
“你居然还带着这玩意儿吗？”他扭过脸去看自己的右手腕，“我还以为迪斯马斯克的车炸了的时候，它就跟着完蛋了呢。”  
“我能拿到那个藏了信号屏蔽器的娃娃，当然也能拿到它。”撒加拍了拍他的脸，“别转移话题。”  
“喔，好吧。”加隆回过脸来看着他，更确切地说，是看着他左边肩头微微被鲜血浸染的伤处。撒加就是这样，只要想赢，他就可以不计任何代价。从这一点上说，他们倒的确是完全相同的性情。只不过，撒加的“任何代价”里甚至可以包括他自己，而他的“任何代价”里却始终没法包括撒加。  
“愿赌服输。”他轻快地重复着撒加的话，“我乖乖回答你的问题……疼……你别那么使劲按着我好不好啊……哥哥？”

他出其不意地骤然发力，顺利地抽出左手，一把勾住撒加的脖子，将他猛地拉向自己。  
唇齿磕碰，舌尖纠缠。加隆以退为进的把戏耍得太好，以至于撒加几乎一时恍惚。他只用了几秒钟就反应过来，却没法在此刻再推开加隆。  
撒加更低地俯下身去，加深那个亲吻，直到听到加隆的轻笑声才停止。  
“你有反应了……”加隆的声音里带出得意的喘息，“真是禽兽！”他的左手开始往撒加的下面伸，“局长先生，你审问每个嫌疑人时……”修长的手指隔着尚算笔挺的西裤起劲地揉按着，直到感觉到那里愈加勃发的欲望，加隆嘴角的笑意明显地扩大，“……都会这样吗？”  
“你以为……每个嫌疑人都会像你这样胡闹？……”撒加的左手仍然按在他被拷住的右手腕上，不知不觉就加重的力道让那里的皮肤现出微红的痕迹，他的右手去抓加隆的手，却在纠缠中被对方反扣住手腕。  
“胡闹？”加隆笑出声，他的手指紧紧捏着撒加的腕子，掌心滚烫，只有指尖上有一丁点冰凉——那样的温度和力度让撒加几乎无法控制地变得比刚才更硬，“……你难道不想要我吗，”加隆半眯起眼睛，抬起上半身，凑近撒加的耳边用气声问，“禽兽老哥？”

撒加稍微扭开脸，他太熟悉加隆这套说辞，也知道自己在这欲擒故纵式的花招面前能自控多久。如果是以前的时候，马上把注意力转移到别处或许就有用，但自从加隆被转送到国际刑警总部监狱，他们能单独“见面”的机会实在太少。所以……当那熟悉的气息洒在耳畔时，平素妥善藏好的占有欲立刻毫不犹豫地叫嚣起来。  
“瞧瞧，它可比你诚实多了……”加隆抓着撒加的手，笑嘻嘻地引他去摸下面，然后再把那只手往自己的下身按——那里也已经和他哥哥的一样硬，“想要有什么关系？”他舔吻着撒加的嘴角，“你看，我也想要……”  
撒加没让他把这样的话再继续说下去。他左手揽过加隆的后脑勺，用力地吻上他的嘴唇，同时熟练地单手褪下他的外裤内裤，握住他的勃起开始撸动。  
那力道比往日里更重些，加隆发出呻吟似的轻喘，又很快被撒加悉数吞下去。他微闭起眼睛，近乎满足地感受到一向持重的兄长变成只有他才知晓的样子——带着些许疯狂的迫切，因为爱欲而不顾一切地索要夺取。  
这是只有他才能拥有的撒加。

“……你很想要，嗯？”撒加熟稔地捋着他的勃起，抬起声线问，加隆半睁开眼，看见撒加也在笑，却是一副意味深长的模样。  
“……什么叫‘我很想要’？你难道就没感觉？”他虚握着撒加的手腕问，心里隐约升起某种“不祥”的预感。  
“当然有感觉。”撒加的手下并没停，手法却跟平时不太一样。加隆从不知道兄长可以老练到这样的地步，更不知道对方竟会比他自己更加熟知这具身体里最为隐秘的欲念和索求。撒加的手比以往都要烫，技巧更是娴熟到令人发指的地步。那些手指如同在演奏音乐般律动，以恰到好处的力度摸过他下面的每一处细节，所过之处引发回音般的低喘，让他不由自主地浑身打颤。加隆的呻吟声也跟着身体的节奏带上了颤音，他几乎没法控制地挺起腰，把自己往撒加的手里送过去。对方却在这时停下动作——右手食指的指尖甚至还虚按在他那已然濡湿的顶端。  
“……唔……”加隆不自觉地发出不满的叹息，“混蛋……别停……”他简直想直接抓着撒加的手满足自己，唯一能活动的左手却再次被兄长控制住。  
“要继续吗？”撒加很认真地看着他问。  
“你他妈的……别废话……”欲火焚身的滋味像是千虫万蚁在心尖儿上爬来爬去，加隆真想立刻跳起来狠狠咬撒加一口，可他平时最爱下口的地方正是撒加的左边肩膀，而那里现在仍然在渗血——尽管那浅浅的血腥味让他更加硬得发疼。  
“说说看，”撒加烫人的指尖轻轻滑过他的阴茎侧面，不出所料地勾起一阵难耐的颤抖，“那个佣兵叫什么名字？你们是怎么认识的？”  
“……你这混蛋……”加隆半蜷起身体，弓着腿想要反击，但因为位置不利，很快被对方重新压住。  
“混蛋也好，什么也好……”纤长有力的手指顺着茎身再次滑到顶端，有一下没一下地揉，揉得加隆全身发软，“我现在问你，他叫什么？你们怎么认识的？”  
“……你……”加隆瞪着撒加，他的蓝眼睛里掠过真实的愤怒，但很快就被笑意所取代，“好，我可以说……”他垂下眼睫，看着撒加仍然在他下身来回逡巡的手指，微微咬了一下嘴唇，随即扬起嘴角笑起来，“等你让我爽了，我什么都说！”  
“……一言为定。”撒加当然没错过那双眼里瞬间掠过的情绪。事实上，他从来都清楚加隆真正的底线在哪里，却没法阻止自己伸出脚尖，正正地点在那条线上。只要想到身下的人有着不为他所知的事情，他的心底就会蹿升出一种蠢蠢欲动的纠结不安。他要知道与加隆有关的一切——哪怕反过来并非如此，哪怕他会处心积虑地对加隆隐瞒某些秘密。于他而言，这已经算是罕有的双重标准，以及极为难得的失控。

撒加专心地撩拨着加隆的欲望，就好像刚才颇煞风景的问答从没发生过。再次捋过一个来回时他有意地略微用力，不出所料地感到加隆的身体短暂地绷紧，接着手上一片粘腻潮湿。  
“爽了么？”撒加伏下身亲吻加隆，手指就着那些湿润粘稠的液体伸向他的后面。  
“当然……还不够。”指尖触及缝隙的时候加隆的臀部肌肉瑟缩了一下，但很快就在撒加的试探中逐渐放松下来。  
“一等舱的卫生间通常会提供润滑剂和安全套……”撒加附在他耳边说，“要不要我去……”  
“你哪儿也不用去。”加隆咬住他的耳垂，轻轻重重地磨碾，“闭上嘴，进来，操到我觉得爽为止。否则……”他忽然睁开眼睛，恶狠狠地看着撒加，“我什么也不会告诉你！”  
撒加不再说话，只是一根根地增加用于扩张的手指。等到身下的人眼角泛红，再也没法抑制充满情欲的剧烈喘息时，他便拖过枕头垫在加隆腰下，慢慢把自己早就昂扬的器官埋进去。

润滑远远不够，加隆左手捏住撒加的肩膀，发出疼痛的吸气声。撒加比以往任何一次都更大更硬，而且也显然更有耐心。加隆的手指按在自己小腹上，在那种奇异的、近乎折磨的胀痛感中，摸到撒加蓬勃的欲望形状。直到此时此刻他才终于确认，今天的撒加热得迥然不同——那已经是本不属于他的温度。  
加隆在心里骂了一句“该死”，单手揽住撒加的脖子吻他的嘴唇和耳垂，然后再吻向颈侧和衬衫领口里微微露出的锁骨。果然，不只是下面那里在发热，他的兄长整个人都在发热。  
“……你在发低烧！都这样了还逞什么强？”加隆难耐地动了动腰，撒加仍然停留在他里面，似乎是个进退不得的位置。原本还在积聚的怒气被撒加不算正常的热度迅速地蒸发殆尽，他现在只觉得身体里某个地方微妙地疼痛起来。又过了一会儿，加隆才意识到那格外发痛的地方是心口。  
“加隆……”撒加如同叹息般叫他的名字，将整个身体的重量压下来，“我……”他原本想说“我不该那样问你”，但转念间便觉得这种话显然有悖于自己的本心。于是，那热烫的指尖细致地描过加隆的侧脸：“……我爱你。”他的兄长最后轻描淡写地说。  
加隆的眼角更红，他忘情地吮吻着撒加的嘴唇，大张着双腿将自己彻底敞开在兄长面前，劲细的腰还在慢慢扭动，仿佛要努力配合着穴口吞进撒加的欲望，牙缝里却恨恨地冒出一句：“……操不动就赶紧滚出去。”

他的兄长微笑起来，温柔地俯身落吻，准确无比地吻在加隆胸前萌发疼痛的地方。撒加毫不在意地抬起染了血的手臂用力拥抱加隆，却又小心地避过对方受伤的地方。随着右腿被抬高，那灼热的性器也在加隆的身体里进入得更深。  
“你也很热。”撒加轻声说，“比平时更热。”  
他扶住加隆的腰，开始缓慢地抽插。加隆轻轻吐出一口气，动作利落地把彼此的上身都剥光，将自己的胸口熨帖到对方的胸口上。所有声音都退去，世界只剩下相连相系的紧密归属感，他清楚地听见他们的心脏正在以完全相同的频率跳动。  
“混蛋哥哥。”他贴在撒加耳边说。  
“混蛋哥哥爱你。”撒加用指腹抚摸他的背，热烈的火花沿着脊椎一路向下燃烧，“也爱操你。”  
抽送的速度逐渐加快，力道却掌握得越来越巧妙，加隆的喘息和呻吟也越来越无法压抑。床弓吱吱嘎嘎地响得厉害，像是下一秒钟就要散架。有那么一瞬间，加隆在闪念之间想，再这么下去，搞不好三等舱的米罗小子都能听见他们正在干什么。 不对，是撒加正在“干”什么。也不对，是撒加正在“干谁”。他被自己的念头逗得发笑，然后在正被人偷听的莫名刺激里剧烈地射出来。湿热的内部前所未有地绞紧撒加楔进他体内的勃起。他的兄长抓紧他的肩膀，一下接一下地钉进他最深处，直到最后的释放……


End file.
